


Winter

by estel_of_the_eyrie



Series: Reader Inserts [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Jon needs more love, but descrete., idk?, just spoilers, only really spoils the outcome of the battle - I think, possible Battle of the Bastards spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 06:30:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7348951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/estel_of_the_eyrie/pseuds/estel_of_the_eyrie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A reader insert fic based on the prompt: Imagine Ghost listening to you because he knows how much you love Jon. </p>
<p>(Also found on my tumblr)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter

It was said that Direwolves listened to no-one but their owners, and it was true for the Direwolves of the Stark children; Lady listened intensely to Sansa, Shaggydog listened to Rickon. Seven Hells, even Nymeria listened to Arya!

So why was it, that Ghost also listened to you?

You, a highborn noblewoman, who had no blood connections to the Starks was being obeyed by one of their Direwolves. When you last visited Winterfell, when they had first received the wolves, you thought nothing of it; surely it was just what untrained pups did, when Ghost refused to leave you alone. Whenever you sat down in the vicinity of Jon or the wolf, he always popped himself onto your lap.

At first it was annoying, given that you never got anything done with the pure white furred animal sleeping there, but eventually you found it entertaining as Jon was constantly apologising when he found out.

The Bastard's _constant_ apologies were amusing to you, but you couldn't figure out why he always followed up these encounters with running as far away as possible in Winterfell. It was as if he was deliberately avoiding you. You considered him a close friend (of which you had few) and the fact he went out of his way to hide from you, saddened you greatly.

And then you didn't see him for at least three years.

With the War going on, you lost track of time; the execution of Ned Stark, the Red Wedding (in which you lost your dear older brother), the numerous battles that followed. Including the Second Battle for Winterfell. Your nineteen year old brother had to learn quickly how to fight, given that your father had always sheltered him.

He didn't learn fast enough.

But now, Jon Snow had managed to reclaim Winterfell from the Boltons, and he was proclaimed _King in the North._ Your father saw the opportunity to increase the family's power in the North, and he took it.

Somehow managing to arrange a marriage alliance between you and Jon.

So you found yourself now sitting there, in the desolate great hall, the fire blazing, waiting for Jon himself. The first meeting with your dear friend, and you never thought you'd feel this nervous over meeting him again.

You messed with the goblet of wine on the table beside you, regretting not bringing the bottle with you, and mulling over thoughts of your friendship of times gone by, when the ajar door was pushed to be open further. Your head snapped up at the noise, expecting to see _him_ walk through, but instead the clicking of claws on stone was brought to your ears. _Ghost._

You smiled despite yourself, dropping your hand to hang loosely at your side, allowing Ghost to nuzzle against it. As soon as you move, the direwolf bee-lines for your hand, running your fingers through his fur, like he used to love as a pup.

"Hey Ghost." You mutter, placing the goblet down onto the table. "Missed me?"

And just like the last time you'd met him, he responded, Ghost sitting down, tail wagging slightly.

You both sat there for a moment, the only noises being the soft thud of the falling snow outside the windows, and the crackling of the burning logs inside the halls.

There seemed to be no other humans in the building, with the thought making you feel slightly worse than before. It also helped you make up your mind.

"You don't know where Jon is, do you?" You whisper, leaning forward to look at the wolf; Ghost's ears prick up, and he bolts for the door, quicker than you thought possible. He reaches the open door, pausing, and glancing back to you, as if beckoning you to _hurry up!_

You laugh, jogging lightly over to meet the dog, the hunt for Jon Snow beginning.

~*~

You hadn't anticipated just _where_ Ghost was going to take you. Initially expecting that you'd find Jon somewhere in the selection of chambers, but instead Ghost had taken you out onto the parapet, almost oblivious to the blizzard that was raging outside.

Pausing in the open doorway, you hesitated to follow, wondering how long it would be until you froze to death out there. You turned to go back inside, to hide away in the great hall until Jon found you himself - like he was _supposed to_ \- when Ghost tugged at the hem of your dress; his force was enough to get you to pause, worried that the animal might actually break the material.

"You're not going to let this go, are you?" You huffed, and Ghost let go, his red eyes seemingly urging you to continue. "Fine." You gave up, taking a hesitant step outside. "But if I die out here, it's your fault."

Trudging out there, your arms wrapped tightly around you to give you some sense of warmth, Ghost eventually leads you to Jon. He's standing there, looking visibly uncomfortable and gazing out to the horizon.

"Jon?"

He turns when he hears you call, initially holding a mutual expression, his face unfolds into a grin to match your own. He is exactly as you remembered him, only with more facial scars, and with his hair finally under some sort of control.

He opens his arms, cloak opening as well, and you don't hesitate in falling into his grasp; you wrap your arms around his back, resting your cheek against his chest, hearing his heart beat rapidly beneath his skin.

"I thought we were meeting inside?" He asks, resting his cheek upon the top of your head, ignoring the array of snow that has caught in your unbound hair.

"That was supposed be an hour ago." You elaborate. "I got bored waiting."

You feel Jon wince.

"Don't say sorry; I was considering hiding away from the halls, as well."

He moves so that he is now looking down at you. "I don't know what you mean?" He tilts his head to the side, and as you look up, you can't help but laugh at the sight.

"Oh, Jon." You breathe, shaking your head lightly, the snowflakes catching in your eyelashes. "How could you not know?"

Jon's eyebrows scrunch together in thought, and you worry for a moment that he doesn't get it. But as his leans down to catch your lips in his much colder ones, you realise he does.

"Of course I know." He replies moments later, brushing hair away from your face. "I just didn't want to force you to do anything, to be with someone you'd never thought of anything more than a friend."

It's your turn to look confused. "But then why did you make the offer for the marriage?"

His eyes flicker to Ghost, who is nudging you closer to your betrothed.  "Let's just say that the others seemed to figure our feelings out before we did."

You laugh, feeling more free than you'd felt since the beginning of the war. Jon laughs too, Ghost still nudging you closer.

"Okay big guy, that's enough." You comment to the Direwolf, who backs away; it's gives you the chance to move from Jon's arms, but you find that you don't want to. As soon as you go to move away, you shiver wildly in the cold, now used to the shared body heat radiating from the man before you.

Jon and Ghost seem to notice this; Jon grabbing your gloved hand in his, and Ghost already running away inside. "Come on, let's go and get warm. No doubt, there's a _lot_ we need to catch up on."

If this is how you'll stave off the winds of winter, then you hope they never end.


End file.
